


Toes

by SteelRigged



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A five plus one, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Shameless Smut, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelRigged/pseuds/SteelRigged
Summary: The first time he thought about kissing up her legs, from the bottom to the top, she was working as his executive assistant and she’d taken her shoes off under her desk. He could see her bare toes curled against the metal of her rolling chair base. They were painted with neon green polish.Five times Oliver mostly kept his impulses in check and one time he didn't even bother.Happy Valentines Day!





	

1

The first time he thought about kissing up her legs, from the bottom to the top, she was working as his executive assistant and she’d taken her shoes off under her desk. He could see her bare toes curled against the metal of her rolling chair base. They were painted with neon green polish. 

It felt intimate to see her bare feet in the office, where feet were never supposed to be bare. He could imagine exactly how the cool metal of the chair base must feel under her toes. He imagined how soft and warm the carpet would be when she stretched her leg out. The carpet might be one of the softest things in the office, but nobody knew that except him. And now Felicity.

He noticed her bare feet. Which made him notice that her legs were bare too. It made him think about kneeling between her legs. About sliding his hands up the outside of her thighs and under her skirt. He could imagine how her skirt up would bunch at her waist, And that made him think about the how little fabric there actually was in underwear. 

He watched her through the glass wall and in his head, he was under her desk, his hands worked the arches of her feet, the muscles of her calf, the tender skin on the back of her knee, the soft plumpness of her thighs...He kissed along the long inner line of her leg until his face was buried in her crotch. He was inhaling her musk, tasting her saltlick.

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else. He’d seen her bare feet fidgeting under the desk while she concentrated on her computer screen, and within seconds it had became a sexual fantasy. That was all it took. One part his own greedy lust, one part a generous desire to please her, and one part the feeling that he should get down on his knees and worship her. She was remarkable. He wanted to be her supplicant. And he knew that it couldn’t ever happen. He didn’t deserve that kind of woman. It was better to be with people who he didn’t care about. People that he couldn’t tarnish. People who were as broken as he was. Or more. Those situations were much easier to control.

Oliver looked back out at Felicity though the glass wall and couldn’t help licking his lips. She looked back over at him and smiled, raising an eyebrow. It was an expression of curiosity an open question. One he didn’t dare answer.

>>\-------->

2

She was running a complex program across three computers and hadn’t stopped complaining about her her new shoes. They pinched her toes, and the back of the shoe was cutting into her ankle just over her heel. She’d pulled one foot across her lap and was trying to rub it herself, while also typing one handed. 

“Give me your foot.” Oliver said pulling up a rolling chair next to her. 

Maybe it had been more of an order than an offer.

“I’m okay,” Felicity replied. She didn’t say it convincingly.

“I need to keep my hands busy while I wait and you need your hands free. I can take care of whatever is wrong with your foot..”

Unable to argue with his logic, she’d reluctantly given him her foot. He looked at her heel and frowned. There was scrape at her achilles tendon. It was red and raw and looked like a skinned knee.

“What happened to the panda shoes? They were panda, right?”

Felicity looked at him bewildered. “They don’t go with everything. I mean I love them, but it’s not like they say _I’m an adult and you should respect me.”_

Oliver made a disapproving grunt. “I always liked my shoes to say, _I can kick you in the head if I need to.”_ He sounded gruffer than he meant to. It bothered him that she was hurt. 

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. “What kind of shoes say that?”

“Well, at a minimum, ones that don’t hobble you.” Oliver put her foot down on the chair leaned over and picked up her shoes. Then he started walking across the room to the med cabinet.

“What are you doing with my shoes?”

“Throwing them away,” Oliver said, “and getting a band-aide.”

“Oliver I need my shoes! I still have to get home. There are parking lots and sidewalks and other ground that I don’t want to walk on barefoot between here and there.”

He walked back over with band-aids and Neosporin, sat down and picked up her foot again.

“Well,” he said, “I can put you in two or three pairs of my socks.” Oliver dabbed the back of her heel with the Neosporin. “Or I can carry you. Either way is fine.”

Felicity was about to argue when Oliver put his thumb against the arch of her foot and pushed with a firm stroke from her heel to the ball of her foot. 

“Ughaghalah,” she said.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her, his lip twitching into a smile. She closed her eyes and slumped into her chair with a moan. 

“Felicity,” he said, reluctantly. He was using both his hands to smooth out the muscles of her foot. He was enjoying her sounds. “There’s a flashing red box on the screen. It looks like it need attention.”

Felicity blinked her eyes and focused on the computers. Oliver wasn’t actually sure that she was typing faster with two hands than she had been with one. But he wasn’t about to stop. 

>>\-------->

3

The day after Felicity took a bullet for Sara, Oliver walked into the lair and found that Sara was doing his job. Sorta of. Sara and Felicity were sitting on the training mat exchanging foot rubs.

Well Sara was rubbing Felicity’s feet. Felicity was loosely holding Sara’s foot and gurgling in pleasure. Oliver felt a deep stab of jealousy that he hadn’t yet made her make that particularly bubbling sound of joy. 

“Whatcha doing?” Oliver asked, even though it was perfectly obvious.

“Proving to your Girl Friday that pressure points are good for all sorts of things,” Sara said with a wicked twinkle in her eye. She pressed into the center of Felicity’s foot and Felicity gave up all pretense and sprawled backwards onto the mat. 

“My God,” she moaned. “How are you doing that! I feel that all the way up to my spine. How are you making my ass tingle you magical witchy woman you?”

Sara looked up at Oliver with a smug grin. “She’s moaner Oliver. So dramatic.”

“I am not!” Felicity said petulantly.

Sara moved a hand up Felicity’s calf, grabbing just under her knee and rolling the muscle in the palm of her hand, slowly working back down to Felicity's ankle. Felicity exhaled out a long, low, crackling moan. It was a deep throaty sound, and Oliver found that he had to shift his legs to accommodate the rush of blood to his groin. 

“MmmHmm” Oliver hummed unhappily, pressing his lips together. He knew what Sara was doing, but he wasn’t sure if Felicity did. “You know we still have work to do tonight.”

“And I think Felicity will be in top form if she’s relaxed.”

“Relaxed but not…” he waved a hand over Felicity’s who head was lolling blissfully on the mat as she sighed contentedly. 

“Spoilsport,” Sara replied. But she let go of Felicity’s legs and thereafter kept her hands to herself. She gave Oliver a significant look and as she popped up to her feet. She leaned down to give him a kiss on his cheek and whispered “I’ll get you back for interrupting later.”

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Again. This was not the best way to start his evening. He looked back down at Felicity who had rolled over languidly onto her side, her hair mussed and her dress rumpled, she looked up at him with slight pout. 

“You didn’t have to make her stop,” Felicity said. “You could have just joined in.”

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat. Sara snorted on the other side of the room. Felicity blushed, the pink crawling up her neck and over her cheeks. 

“Why does that sound so dirty?” Felicity complained, launching into a nervous babble. “It’s completely unfair that talking about foot rubs sounds so dirty. I mean I know that lots of guys use them as a come on, but like that doesn’t mean they are only for dating, I mean when you rub my feet you actually rub my feet, and yes, your hands are magic, but it’s not like that, you know?”

“Like what?” Sara teased.

“Like flirting,” Felicity replied, still blushing furiously. 

“Would you like a hand up?” he asked Felicity, holding out his hand. His _magic_ hand. That description was going to rattle about in his head for a while. “We should get started.”

“God yes, thank you. Let’s talk about something else. Anything else. Please.” 

>>\-------->

4

It was late in the winter and the lair was cold. Felicity was at her desk working, and Oliver was sitting on the floor beside her pretending to doze. He was enjoying the radiant heat from the CPU towers, his back to the desk and his legs out in front of him, with his ankles crossed. Her little area was the warmest space in the room.

She was working diligently on something technical: frowning at the screen and typing furiously. Every few lines she wrinkled her nose up in disgust. She was wearing an electric blue sweater dress and thick grey stockings with silver threads in them. She hadn’t taken off her boots. If she had he would be rubbing her feet as he sat there.

Instead he just stared at her legs. There was a hole in her tights. Just below her knee, on the back outside edge of her calf. There was a small hole and he could see her pale skin in the tiny gap. He reached out and touched it. The pad of his index finger against her bare skin.

Felicity’s typing stopped abruptly. Then started again at a more measured pace.

“You must have snagged them on a drawer,” Oliver said. “Can you mend them or are they trash?”

“Tights this thick I can fix. At least once or twice. As long as the hole is small.”

“I’ll get the sewing kit.” Oliver said rolling to the side and pulling the first aid cart toward him. He pulled open a drawer and got a curved needle and some fishing line.

“Oliver you're not,” she paused and swallowed, watching him thread the needle, “you're not going to try and fix them right now. I’m wearing them.”

“It can’t be that different than putting in a few stitches on a cut.”

“I’m sure you could do it. But I should take them off first.”

“Then you’d get cold,” he smiled at her. “Don’t worry I won’t prick you.”

He was enjoying it. He shouldn’t tease her. She deserved better. But there was a reason for this. A reason beyond the slight blush rising in her cheeks, and the stiffness in her legs. It was best to handle the little chores like mending, before they became big chores. And he needed some busy work while he waited.

He slid the needle through the thick fabric, and across her skin. He closed the hole, dragging the thread across her flesh and looping to the start again. He didn’t prick her at all. Three loops and then he tied it off. He leaned over and cut the thread with his teeth.

“All done,” he said. “See. Easy.” He wrapped his hand around her ankle, just above her bootie.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that was all an elaborate ruse to get a look up my skirt,” Felicity said, only half kidding.

He blinked at her and hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Not that I think you are the type of guy to do that,” she continued, “maybe once upon a time, but not anymore.”

“Yep,” he agreed, still holding his breath. “Not anymore.”

>>\-------->

5

He thought for a second he’d walked in on Ray proposing to Felicity. The man was on his knees at Felicity’s feet, and she was in her chair looking at him with indulgent amusement. 

Oliver’s pace toward them quickened, because he had to, what, break it up? He didn't have any right to stop Ray from proposing. He didn't have any right to hold onto Felicity after he’d told her they couldn’t be together. But none of those thoughts kept the blood from pounding in his ears as he approached them. None of his logical thoughts changed the relief he felt wash through him when he realized Ray was holding a bottle of hot pink nail polish instead of a diamond ring. 

Felicity’s toes were spread out against his chest and he was laughing about painting them. 

“Now I’ve got 20 minutes of your time where you can’t run away.” Ray said, one hand on her ankle “I’m going to make you tell me all your adventures at the conference.” Ray wiggled his eyebrows eagerly as he spoke. “Especially anything that has to do with quantum entanglement in long distance communications.”

“Calm down,” Felicity said, with a giggle, “No one has built an ansible yet.” 

Oliver had just enough time to feel intellectually inadequate before he was noticed. He was literally on the back foot, having pulled out of his aggressive stride without figuring out what he would do next. Then Felicity looked up at him happy and relaxed and surprised and he felt fully embarrassed at having barged in uninvited and unwelcome.

“Oliver!?” she said with a smile, “What are you doing here?” Her brow furrowed a little bit. “Is there an emergency? Do you need something?”

“Umh, well,” Oliver didn’t quite know how to answer because he did need something, and it wasn’t like they could talk about it in front of Ray. He’d never been good at this kind of cover story, but he was particularly out of practice around Felicity. “That thing that you were expecting, it arrived. And I know you don’t like me touching your tech…”

“Oh?” Felicity asked confused. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her and Felicity took a sharp inhale “Oh! Tonight? Now? It wasn’t supposed to, ah, _arrive_ until tomorrow. That’s why I have date.”

“I was surprised too,” Oliver said.

“Why are you shipping tech to Oliver?” Ray asked.

“I set this, _ordered_ this, while I was working at Tech Village. I knew it was going to take a few months and I didn’t know if I’d be able to keep my apartment, because, well, Tech Village. So I asked Oliver if I could have it sent to him. But I’ve been tracking it, and it wasn’t scheduled to be _delivered_ until tomorrow.”

Felicity looked at him pointedly, but Oliver just shrugged. It wasn’t his fault that the bad guys had moved up their schedule. It’s not like he’d asked the criminals in Starling to arrange their bad behavior just to interrupt her dates. 

Felicity sighed. “Do you see my shoes anywhere?” she asked. 

“You’ll ruin your polish!” Ray objected, his hand still wrapped around her ankle. “Whatever it is, you can wait until tomorrow to unbox it.”

“Oliver, could you give us a minute.” Felicity asked.

“Sure” he agreed. “I’ll be by the elevator.” He backed quickly out of the room. 

Standing by the elevator he could still see through the glass walls into most of the office. He couldn’t hear what Felicity and Ray were saying, but he saw when Felicity stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ray, her heels dangling from her fingers. 

When she walked out to join him she was still barefoot, shoes in hand and coat over her arm. One foot with hot pink nails and one foot without. The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. She put a hand on his arm and bent down to pull her shoe on. 

“Damn these strappy heels,” she said. “They’re impossible to buckle, and if they aren’t buckled they don’t stay on.”

Oliver took the second shoe out of her hand and knelt down next to her in the elevator. He lifted her foot and slid the second shoe on, as she put her weight on his shoulders for balance. He carefully buckled the skinny straps of each of her shoes.

“Secure?” he asked after a moment, looking up at her while still kneeling. His hands were wrapped around her calves. Her skin was cool and soft against his palms. He realized a bit late that his thumbs were rubbing small circles against her shin bones. Probably a nervous transfer from how he normally rubbed his nocking callus. Her skin was so smooth.

“Yes. Thank you,” she said, pulling her hands back from his shoulders quickly.

He sighed, standing up. “Should I even bother to ask why you wear them?”

“It was a date, Oliver.” Felicity said, as the elevator reached the ground floor. “And these heels make my ass look fantastic.” 

The elevator bell dinged and doors opened. Felicity swished out ahead of Oliver, letting him get a good look at exactly what effect the heels had on her posture. He pressed his lips together, because he couldn’t disagree with her logic. At all. 

>>\-------->

6

Felicity needed to focus on her Skype call with the board. She needed to be organized and professional. She’d even put on a red power blazer that matched her cherry red headset. She’d put in on over her sleep shirt, but it was a round necked jacket that buttoned to the top, so as long as the camera stayed above her waist she would look totally put together. Like, the _Floor recognizes the Senator from California_ put together.

What wasn’t professional was Oliver sitting on the floor under her desk playing with her feet and kissing at the inside of her knees. 

She glared at him and he just smiled wickedly at her. He lifted a foot a kissed along the arch, nibbling gently from the pad of her foot toward the heel. 

Felicity’s hissed, her chest heaved, and her nostrils flared. “Oliver, this is fun, but you can’t do that when the call starts.” 

He looked up at her with fake innocence, and then gently pulled her big toe between his lips and gave it a pull against his tongue. She gasped, and whimpered. “Oliver, seriously.” 

He smiled. She knew that he wasn’t taking her seriously. But before she could make herself understood, her computer started pinging. Felicity answered the call and divided the screen so that she could look at the presentation detailed and underlying data at the same time. 

“Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen, let’s get this meeting started. Are there any developments in applied sciences?”

The departments started to report, applied sciences first, which should have been her favorite, but the manager couldn’t just tell her about the tech, he had to wrap it all up in business jargon that made her eyes cross. 

It was just about then that she realized Oliver was doing something different. He wasn’t just rubbing at her feet, he’d wrapped each hand firmly around her ankles and was slowly, and gently, pulling her legs farther apart. She couldn’t exactly tell him that this wasn’t the time, because she couldn’t exactly admit that he was there, under her desk, while the board was on the line. 

He kissed the side of her knee, and she glared at him. Oliver grinned broadly and let his kiss shift higher, up the inside of her thigh. Felicity’s eyes went wide. _He wouldn’t._ But yeah, _he would._

She snapped her eyes back up to the screen. “I’m sorry, Clarissa,” she said. “There was a little interference on my end, could you repeat what you just said?”

Oliver slid his hands around her waist and then down the small of her back and under her ass. He gently pulled her forward while pushing the rolling chair she sat on back slightly with his knee.

“That does sound like very good progress,” Felicity said adjusting slightly as Oliver moved her to the edge of her seat. She founder herself wetting her lips and god help her, she almost started pulling at her collar. There was a glass of water near the computer and she grabbed it and gulped as Oliver started over on her other thigh. Kissing from the side of her knee upward. He was slow and diligent and it was going to drive her crazy

She pressed her lips together. She was not going to moan. Oliver pushed her knees farther apart. Spreading them out wide. His hands were warm around her thighs. Felicity set her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her mouth, like she was listening and thinking really seriously, which she was, just not about the Skype meeting. She needed to plan an out, and she needed to plan it _now,_ because Oliver had just settled one hand back on the small of her back, and the other where her thigh met her ass, and his whiskers and breath were tickling the very core of her. 

He was teasing her. His breath hot and soft against her naked sex. He was making her very aware of what they could be doing if she wasn’t in a meeting. He was making her very aware of her whole body, which was flushed with heat. He was making her very aware of him. They’d had lots of sex since coming to Ivy Town. There was absolutely no reason Oliver shouldn’t be able to control himself though one board meeting. Not that she was going to tell Oliver to stop. She was never going to tell Oliver to stop.

“Thank you Clarissa, that was very informative. You also have something to discuss Paul?”

Oliver stroked her, a tickling feathering touch over her vulva and Felicity gasped, then tried to hide it as a burst of coughing. She felt herself get suddenly wetter. And, god dammit, she felt Oliver grin against her thigh as he leaned forward that last ten percent and lapped at her slowly with his tongue. 

Felicity looked down and kept “coughing” because this was Skype. She couldn’t just push a mute button and let the meeting drone on around her. People were watching her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking back at the screen and knowing her face was bright red. “Just, you know, dust.” Oliver chuckled lowly, the rumble going right through her, and her hips responded on their own, pressing toward him greedily.

“Where were we on the agenda again?” She asked a little breathless, looking down at the memo that was printed on her desk. It was another chance to glare at Oliver who looked up at her. His eyes ridiculously bright and blue. He was having _fun._ She took a steadying breath as she realized that the meeting had barely begun. There were five more presentations to sit through. She wasn’t going to make it. 

“Right,” she said. “Okay, let’s make this work.” She pulled her keyboard toward her and swallowed a whimper as Oliver worked his tongue past her outer lips, firmly tracing the delicate curves, and swirling his tongue gently around her clit.

Felicity grit her teeth, and held onto her concentration.

“What was that Paul?” she asked. "Well that's odd," she said typing even faster. "But there shouldn't be anything wrong with my feed. This is a dedicated line if there’s a problem it must be on your end.” Felicity pressed her lips together hopefully. “Oh, Okay. How long do you think you’ll need to check it out? Right, then I suggest we take a break and reconvene in an hour? After Lunch! Even better.”

Felicity pulled off her headset as the screen went dark, falling backward into her chair panting as Oliver used the hand on the small of her back to keep her pulled close to his face, and used his other hand to lift her leg over his shoulder. 

She moaned as he drove his tongue more deeply into her. She grabbed at his hair as he pulled back just enough to suck on her clit. She whimpered as he dragged his knuckled down the underside of her leg, from the underside of the knee over his shoulder to the edge of her perineum, then he slid two fingers inside her. He flicked her clit with his tongue as he scissored his fingers as she let out a string of stuttered, happy, yelps. 

He was muttering and humming as he licked and sucked and teased her cunt. She gasped and growled his name in response. Her hips were rocking to meet the thrusts of his fingers. He had her pinned, arm around her waist, fingers buried inside her, mouth pressed against her. She clutched at the arm rests.

“Oh God, Oliver!” she moaned. 

She felt him smile. She felt the way his whiskers pulled against the inside of her thighs. Then he whimpered. A needy, greedy, little whimper of pleasure as he licked and kissed at her, flicking his tongue against her clit. She knew that he was doing it just to drive her over the edge, because the idea that Oliver would whimper for her, was _everything._ And it worked. She didn’t care if it wasn't spontaneous, if there was some deliberation and planning behind it. Because if there was, he’d planned it for her.

Her thighs clenched and her back arched, and the only thing that kept her from sliding out of her chair was Oliver’s rock solid grip. She looked down and saw him looking up at her intently. He smoldered. That did it. She came totally undone. Her head falling back and her throat opening with an enormous cry of ecstasy. 

As she came down from her orgasm, and her she vision cleared and she saw Oliver, still on his knees between her legs, but now he was sitting up tall and leaning over her, grinning like the the cat that ate the canary as he kissed her sternum and belly.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that,” he said. 

Felicity blinked. “Um, 48 hours, tops,” she said, because math was a real thing.

It seemed impossible but Oliver’s grin got bigger. “How long I have wanted to do that _while you were working.”_

“Oh!” Felicity said, her mind suddenly racing. “So all those platonic foot rubs?” Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her. And Felicity’s jaw fell open. How did he still manage to surprise her? “Gotcha,” she said. The gears were still whirling in her head though, “But not until, like, after you broke up with Sara right?”

Oliver smirked and gave a non-committal wag of his head. “Let’s just say, now that I can do this, whenever I want, maybe you shouldn’t take your shoes off at the office anymore. Or in the lair.”

“My shoes?”

“Mmhmm” Oliver mumbled, pulling her into a kiss, and reaching up to unbutton her jacket.

“You know I’m going to get it all out of you,” she said. 

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
